


Right-Hand Man

by darling_pet



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Evil Plans, F/M, Mayor Oswald Cobblepot, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: You’re on to Butch Gilzean, but like hell you’ll let him push Ed out of his rightful spot next to the Mayor.





	Right-Hand Man

The camera flashes are nearly blinding.

Every news media outlet has gathered before the Mayor as he honours Butch for taking out the Red Hood Gang. You were on to him though. You know it was all a ruse to push Ed out and step back into being Oswald’s right-hand man (funny really, seeing as that was the only literal hand he had left). And like hell you were going to let that happen.

“You need to take Butch out,” you whisper temptingly into Ed’s ear while an interviewer pulls Butch aside. “As I’m sure you’re aware, he’s trying to weasel his way back into Cobblepot’s second in command.” Ed merely listens and continues to stare straight ahead, as if his glare could slice Butch in half. “And we can’t have that now, can we?”

“No,” he says in a gravelly tone, “we _can’t_.”

“Because we both know that should be you. _No_ \- better yet… _you_ should be the King of Gotham.”

Ed is silent for a beat. “I’m assuming you have a plan in mind?”

You smile kindly to a camera now pointed at you. “Don’t I always, babe?”


End file.
